


Anything for You

by Nowaki



Series: Witcher Roommate AU [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex Toys, but only mentions of doing porn, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Geralt finally gets the opportunity to surprise Jaskier by bottoming for the first time. Sequel to They were Roommates: the porn star au.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Roommate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait for this fic! My phone (I write on) suddenly deleted all of my notes when I was close to finishing, meaning that I had to rewrite it. I almost gave up but all of the great reviews I got on the last story encouraged me to try again!  
> Also fun fact: I started a small business and it really took off, so it’s a busy time of year for me!
> 
> Anyway, I really wanted an excuse to write more Yennefer being supportive AF. She cameos but she needs more love and I intend to give her a bigger role in the next fic!

“This can’t be right,” Geralt drawled, turning to scowl at Yennifer over his shoulder.

“This is why Jaskier won’t fuck you,” she said with a sigh. “You complain too much.”

“I am complaining the exact right amount.” He argued, wincing as she pushed the toy another centimeter forward.

They were in Yennefer’s apartment, which was good because it meant that no one could walk in on them. It did however mean that Geralt was going to have to do a walk of shame back to his motorcycle, Roach. He wasn’t looking forward to the ride back to the dorms. He knew from experience that he was going to feel every bump of the road back. It almost wasn’t worth the privacy.

Yennefer hummed, clearly unimpressed, “you asked for this.”

She was right, as always. Geralt had been attempting to hint to Jaskier that he wanted to try bottoming - which was to say he offered once and than never brought it up again. Yennefer picked up on it, or at least knew him well enough to make a joke out of helping Geralt get accustomed to, well, this. When he finally asked, she had smirked as if it had only been a matter of time.

She withdrew the dildo, squirting more lube onto it. They'd been working up to this for a couple of weeks now. In the beginning, Yennefer would just finger him during oral. The pleasure would override the slight discomfort. Then she ordered him a shallow butt plug, which Geralt spent a week glaring at before daring to use it.

Finally, came the dildo. Geralt had ridden Roach to the next town over to buy it, afraid that if he went to a closer adult shop he might see someone he knew. Not that he cared what other people thought, he was just a private person. He would have just gotten the toy online, but he wanted to make sure what he bought would be similar to Jaskier in size.

It took him three tries before he texted Yennefer. “Tries” meaning, of course, that Geralt stared at the damned thing while trying to work up the courage to just do it. 

He felt bad forcing Yennefer to help him with this. She seemed to enjoy it, but it was still awkward asking her to help him have better sex with someone else.

“You’re thinking too much, just relax.” She whispered, placing a kiss on his hip as she slid the toy back in. The additional lube seemed to help, or maybe he was just getting used to the new toy. Geralt didn’t think about it. He was trying not to think, as Yennefer had instructed, which was obviously not working.

“It’s all the way in,” she said after a few moments of silence. Geralt took a deep breath as Yennefer pulled back out. She was torturously slow in her thrusting. Geralt knew he should be grateful for that, for everything really, but he couldn’t help but feel impatient. They’d been at this for almost two months and it still didn’t feel that great. If he hadn’t seen Jaskier come untouched on his own dick, Geralt would wonder if porn had been lying to him about this feeling good.

“You alright?”

“Never been better,” he replied dryly.

“You’re still soft.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Geralt said with a grimace.

“You don’t have to do this.” She said, still thrusting away. “Jaskier hasn’t said anything about-“

“It’s not about him.” 

Geralt could almost sense her eye roll. It wasn’t a lie though. Geralt knew that Jaskier didn’t have any expectations. He didn’t even know Geralt was doing this. Geralt could give up at any time and it wouldn’t effect their relationship in the slightest.

Except Geralt wanted to do it. The dildo wasn’t doing that much for him, but he still wanted to try the real thing. 

“Alright, have it your way. I hope you enjoy not actually enjoying it.”

Geralt did manage to stir up a little interest at the thought of surprising Jaskier later that evening. It was the anniversary of his porn channel, and being the “extra” person that he was, Jaskier had been planning his celebration for the past week. Geralt had managed to take the weekend off, another surprise for his boyfriend, and had made a few of his own plans. They weren’t nearly as detailed as Jaskier’s, but Geralt was pretty sure that they’d be appreciated.

Tonight, after they got home from dinner, Geralt was going to let Jaskier top for once. He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject, but the thought of it still sent a shiver down his spine and blood racing to pool beneath his stomach. Maybe he’d whisper something suggestive in Jaskier’s ear. Or perhaps he’d just roll over and let Jaskier take the hint. The second option was a lot less sexy, but Geralt was a man of few words so it was slightly more appealing. At least in his fantasy he could get away without having to say something awkward.

Before he could really get into the fantasy though, Yennefer’s phone begin to buzz at them.

“Times up,” Yennefer sighed, giving him a quick pat on his butt before removing the toy in its entirety. She patted off to her bathroom while Geralt dealt with her mobile. Jaskier would be arriving back at their dorn in twenty minutes. He’d had a full day of treating himself to relaxation and expensive wine at the spa, which he’d kindly invited Geralt to join him at despite knowing that his boyfriend was absolutely not going.

“You’re too good to me,” Geralt called as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He’d need a few minutes before he could stand.

Her reply was drowned out by the running of water.

Geralt had just turned off the alarm when the phone in his hands buzzed. Jaskier.

A shirtless picture of his boyfriend in a locker room greeted him as he opened the text. 

“So now you’re going through my phone?” Yennefer teased, dropping down beside him.

“Sorry. Group chat.”

“I don’t really care. Look through as many texts as you want.” She said, grabbing his phone off the night stand.

“Don’t text Jas-“

“Aw, you have him saved as Dandelion?” 

Geralt glared at her as she typed away. A few moments later a new message appeared in the trio’s group chat. Yennefer had replied to Jaskier’s selfie with a string of suggestive emojis.

 _Give Gerry his phone back_ Came Jaskier’s reply.

“Gerry? Oh that’s disgustingly cute.”

“Why am I dating either of you?” He grumbled, offering Yennefer her phone back.

“Because you love us almost as much as you like that old, dusty bike of yours.” She replied, exchanging their mobiles.

“You wish I loved you even half as much as I love Roach.” He teased back, finally standing up. He wasn’t in as much pain as he’d expected. The weeks of preparing must have been paying off.

“I should probably remind you to be patient, but I know you won’t listen.” Yennefer sighed, stretching out on her bed while he got dressed.

“Be patient for what?” He replied, as if he didn’t already know, collecting the now clean toy from the bathroom.

“Geralt, how many times do I have to tell you? I know everything. So be careful, because if you bleed on his silk bedsheets-“

“Thanks for the advice,” he interrupted, swooping in to give her a peck on the cheek. “I need to get back.”

“Be safe-“

He could tell from her tone that she wasn’t just talking about his ride home. 

“-Gerry.”

Geralt scowled the entire way back to his dorm.

Jaskier spent their entire dinner talking about a musical he was auditioning for while Geralt did his best to feign disinterest. He’d never admit it, but he had grown to like listening to Jaskier talk. He couldn't care less about theatre or music, but the way that Jaskier’s face lit up when he talked about his passions was enough to make Geralt want to care.

“What do you think I should sing for my audition?”

“Can’t you just sing something from the show? You just said you already know all the songs.”

Jaskier snorted, “yeah sure, let me just dress in costume while I’m at it.”

“Good idea. Show them early on that you’re a huge nerd.” Geralt teased. Jaskier rolled his eyes and went back to talking. On their way home, he held on tightly to Geralt’s waist. Jaskier leaned his head against Geralt’s shoulder, his helmet occasionally banging lightly his back when they hit a bump. It wasn’t pleasant but it was comforting in a strange way. A soft reminder that he was with someone so important.

He eased up on the gas, slowing Roach down as he took a detour past a man-made pond. The lights in the fountain twinkled as they shifted through a kaleidoscope of colors. Jaskier leaned back to watch and without him even needing to ask, Geralt pulled over so his boyfriend could get a closer look.

Jaskier gave him a quick hug before dismounting the bike. Geralt followed him to the pond, watching the lights as they danced across Jaskier’s visor. How did he manage to look good even in the secondhand helmet?

“Wow. How have I never been here?”

“You’re too busy in your theater.”

“My theater?” Jaskier asked, smirking even as he looked at the fountain.

“You practically live there. I wouldn’t be surprised if they named it after you when we graduate next fall.” 

“Yeah right. They’ll be happy to be rid of me.” Jaskier said with a smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Ready to go home?” Geralt said, quickly changing the subject.

“Impatient,” Jaskier teased, “do you have a surprise party waiting for me?”

“Yeah, I invited the whole campus to celebrate your porn-versity,” Geralt remarked coldly as he returned to Roach. 

Her engine was still warm, almost as warm as the arms that wrapped around Geralt as they made their way back to their dorm. 

Jaskier pretended to be disappointed when there wasn’t a surprise party waiting for him. Fortunately, Geralt knew exactly how to get rid of his pout.

This time, it was his turn to snake his arms around Jaskier. He lifted the slightly shorter man up as they shared a soft kiss. Kissing Jaskier was addicting, and Geralt found himself thanking whatever powers that be that they were able to share these tender moments.

“Wow,” Jaskier sighed dreamily, legs crossing behind Geralt. “How long can you keep this up?”

“Long enough,” Geralt replied.

“I bet you could,” His partner hummed, running a hand down his strong chest and leaning in for another kiss.

“I had other plans,” Geralt reluctantly once their lips parted.

One of Jaskier’s eye brows lifted as Geralt carried him toward their bed.

Geralt set him down gently, as if he were made of glass. Jaskier opened his mouth to remind him that he wasn’t fragile, but decided against it. Geralt didn’t usually ask for anything, he went with the flow. Jaskier wanted to see where this was heading.

His boyfriend subconsciously bit his lip as he dropped to his knees. Jaskier perked up instantly, only to frown in confusion as Geralt ducked underneath his bed to retrieve something

“The first time, you said that you couldn’t fuck me because I didn’t have any experience,” Geralt said awkwardly, holding up a box to him. 

Jaskier didn’t need to open it. He could clearly see what it was from the packaging.

“So, I, uh, got experience?” 

Jaskier was pretty sure he’d never heard Geralt stutter before and it was officially the cutest thing in the entire world. It was impossible to appreciate how adorable he was however because what he was saying was making Jaskier blush.

“How long have you been planning this?” He asked, voice huskier than usual.

Geralt just shrugged, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “I’ve been practicing for awhile, so you don’t have to worry about hurting me.” 

“Do you think I could watch you _practice?”_

Geralt’s amber eyes met his challenging gaze. 

“Yeah, no big deal.” He said, never breaking eye contact as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Jaskier stopped him before he could shrug out of it, “leave it. Black looks good on you.”

Geralt gave him a look that seemed to say “you’re ridiculous” but Jaskier only smiled as he stood up to discard his pants.

“You know, you’d have more room on my bed.” Jaskier said, reaching out to run his fingers through his partner’s long hair.

“You want to watch from that far away?”

“I used to have a fantasy that I’d find you in my bed.” Jaskier admitted with surprisingly little shame. Geralt had seen enough of his “roommate fantasy” videos that it was almost impossible for him to be embarrassed when it came to sex.

Geralt switched beds, more than happy to act out whatever Jaskier wanted. He’d hoped that his roommate would be the one touching him tonight, but there would be time for that.

He dropped the sex toy onto the bed unceremoniously and fetched the bottle of lube off of the night table. Geralt had touched himself in front of Jaskier before, but this felt different. Now, he was putting on a show which meant he was very much out of his element.

He leaned back, legs half dangling off the edge of the twin bed. It was hard to get comfortable, but he wanted to give Jaskier the best angle possible. He drenched his fingers in lube before reaching between his parted thighs. They slipped in easily, earning a soft gasp from Jaskier.

Geralt felt his body heat up as he stretched himself as best he could with the angle. It still didn’t feel amazing, but doing it in front of someone -other than Yennefer’s clinical gaze- was exciting. Geralt craned his neck forward so he could see Jaskier’s reaction as he added a third finger. The bard’s face was dusted pink, his hands clenching his knees as he reeled back as if to hide that he’d been leaning forward.

“You’re too far away,” Geralt told him, withdrawing his hand so he could slick up the dildo. Wordlessly, Jaskier stood up. Geralt scooted into a more comfortable position and making room for his boyfriend.

“Can I...” Jaskier trailed off, as if not sure how to finish the question. Geralt didn’t need him to.

“Please,” he replied, offering the toy to his partner. It wasn’t like he knew what he was doing anyway. 

Jaskier kissed a path up his thigh, sending tingles down Geralt’s back, before easing the toy in. It felt weird but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it had been in the past. Jaskier rocked it ever so slowly in and out, sucking a mark into the crease where thigh met body.

“You can go faster. I did this earlier.” Geralt breathed, shifting to push the toy deeper.

“Oh really?” Jaskier asked, a devilish smile on his face as he tilted the toy just right, sending sparks coursing through the White Wolf’s body. 

“Fuck,” Geralt breathed, back arching on its own. He’d never felt anything like that before.

“You didn’t know this spot existed, did you?” Jaskier asked, nudging it again. Geralt’s low groan was answer enough. The bard smirked as he went back to stretching him out with deep thrusts that always managed to just miss the prostate. Geralt knew that’s what it was, though he hadn’t felt this before. He wondered if Yennefer had missed it accidentally or if she’d been holding back so that he enjoyed this first time more. It was hard to tell with her.

Finally, Jaskier tossed the toy aside and leaned over Geralt to grab a condom out of the night stand. Geralt grabbed his reaching arm before he could open the drawer.

“I got tested last week. It came back negative, so you don’t have to use protection.” He explained. “I know you’re really careful so we probably don’t have to worry.”

“I don’t have to, or you don’t want me to?” Jaskier asked, his smirk returning.

“Are you really going to do your power bottom shtick when you’re on top?” Geralt grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“You love it when I do that,” Jaskier replied, letting his arm drop away from the stand.

“I like a lot of things. Your bratty tendencies are not one of them.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that was a complete lie. “Do you want me to wear a condom or not?”

“No.”

“No? What does no mean?” He asked playfully.

“No, I don’t want you to wear one.” Geralt said flatly.

“I’m not convinced.”

“Fine, then go ahead and wear one.”

“I take it back, I am convinced.”

“That’s what I thought,” Geralt mumbled, handing him the lube. 

Jaskier was already hard as he yanked down his pants, just enough to free his aching cock. He was still fully clothed, while Geralt only had a shirt hanging off his shoulders. No matter how exposed he was, he still had an air of strength about him.

“Do you want me to turn around?” Geralt asked, propping himself up on his elbows. The dark fabric of his dress shirt pooled around his arms.

“Would it be more comfortable for you?” 

“I don’t know.”

“I want to see your face,” Jaskier said selfishly. “Do you want to ride me?”

Geralt’s honey colored eyes lit up and he quickly moved out of the way so Jaskier could lay down. 

“Let me do all of the work,” Geralt offered, stealing the lube from Jaskier before he even had the change to use it.

Geralt was on him as soon as his back hit the mattress, mouth wrapping around him easily. Jaskier was already hard enough but he let Geralt work. Later, he would enjoy tasting himself on the other’s tongue.

His long, pale hair tickled Jaskier’s stomach, and the bard had to hold it back. Usually Geralt would pull it back in a bun for him, but tonight things were clearly going to be sloppy so Jaskier let himself run his fingers through the white-blonde locks.

A light tug of hair signaled to Geralt that he needed to stop. He loved how his dandelion’s hands felt as he played with his hand. Sometimes, he’d keep going just so he could enjoy how hard Jaskier pulled when he lost control and came in his mouth. Tonight he had plans, he reminded himself, giving Jaskier one last hard suck before letting him go.

“Your clothes are going to be ruined.” He warned, pumping a generous amount of lube into his hand. Jaskier let him yank his pants down to his knees with his free hand as he stroked his hard dick, coating it in lube.

“Don't care,” Jaskier muttered, still absentmindedly rubbing one of his own nipples. His clear blue eyes watched him fondly as he moved to straddle his lap. Geralt was new to this but he’d been on the receiving end enough times to know what he was doing. He shifted back, letting Jaskier’s dick slot up against his ass. His own dick twitched with interest, harder than it had ever been for having something inside him.

Jaskier guided him to lift his hips with one hand, the other coming down to line himself up.

Geralt reminded himself to relax as he pressed himself back down, taking the dick almost as easily as he had the dildo. He’d done well picking the toy out.

Jaskier’s eye lids fluttered shut, a look of pure bliss on his face as Geralt slowly bottomed out. 

“Fuck,” he heard himself sigh. The weird feeling was back, like he was too full, but it didn’t hurt. He lifted himself up again, this time dropping faster. Still no pain.

He set a steady rhythm that left Jaskier gasping, sapphire eyes once again on him as Geralt rocked.

Jaskier caressed his boyfriend’s chest lazily, feeling the hard muscle underneath. Geralt wasn’t sensitive, but Jaskier let himself graze the other man’s nipples. A soft spot on otherwise firm pecs.

Jaskier felt like he would never get tired of looking at Geralt. Everything about him was beautiful, even his imperfections. Jaskier found himself tracing the mottled scars that climbed from thigh to ribcage, so faded they were hardly visible. They’d been so much darker when they first moved in together, a trophy from surviving a motorcycle accident years prior.

He pushed Geralt gently, helping him find a better angle, and earning a moan for his effort. Jaskier watched as Geralt fucked himself with newfound ambition, moaning as each thrust pressed against his g-spot. Jaskier bit back his own sounds as Geralt sped up, watching his partner come undone.

He’d been in this position before, there wasn’t much that Jaskier hadn’t done, but it was always different with Geralt. When Jaskier was with him, it didn’t feel like it was just sex. It was more intimate, more raw. He didn’t have to make everything look good for a camera -and when they did film, Jaskier usually ended up getting distracted- and he could just focus on making his lover feel good. 

“Fuck,” Geralt muttered again, head falling back. His pupils were blown wide, half hidden under heavy lids and a stray lock of hair. 

Jaskier reached up to push the strand away, and his fingers came back wet. Geralt seemed even more surprised than his was, his hips stuttering and slowing to a stop as he wiped the tears away.

“You okay?” Jaskier asked, sitting up so he could cradle Geralt’s face in his hands.

“Yeah...” He trailed off, brow furrowing in confusion. He’d noticed his eyes watering when Jaskier started hitting his prostate, but he didn’t know he was crying. 

“We can stop,” Jaskier offered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “It’s okay if it’s too much for you.”

“No,” he answered, a little too quickly. “It feels good. Very good.”

“Are you tearing up because it feels good?”

Geralt answered him with a glare before pushing him back down onto the bed and returning to his previous pace. He’d never had this happen before, but he wasn’t going to let his body’s weird reaction stop him now. He’d been close to orgasm before he stopped, having barely touched himself at all.

“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered, stealing the word right out of Geralt’s mouth, thrusts suddenly becoming a lot more disjointed. 

Geralt was a total wrack, he didn’t need to see himself to know. His shirt was barely hanging on, his throat hurt from moaning, his hair was a complete mess, and now he was crying? He was glad that only Jaskier could see him like this, because he’d never live it down if this were being recorded.

“Gonna c-cum,” Jaskier groaned, tugging on Geralt’s hips.

“Do it,” he replied. As if he’d flipped a switch, Jaskier went from trying to unseat him to encouraging his pace faster.

Geralt ended up cumming first. Somehow the idea of Jaskier cumming inside him was enough to push him over the edge, despite having no idea if that would even feel good. Jaskier followed soon after, a rush of heat suddenly filling Geralt’s abdomen. His dick pulsed inside of him, and Geralt was pretty sure that if he hadn’t just cum already the way he could feel each of Jaskier’s twitches would have made him cum just as easily.

He collapsed onto Jaskier’s stomach, something his roommate usually did to him after sex. A warm, thick liquid trickled out from between his thighs. Clean up was going to be awful, he realized, trying to drag himself up so he could get a wet wipe from the night stand. 

That was when he noticed the dull ache in muscles he rarely used.

“Dandelion, I don’t think I can get up.”

“You’ll be fine. Unless you stain my sheets, in which case I will murder you.”

“What, are you going to sing me to death?”

Jaskier chuckled, “I was planning to suffocate you with my thighs next time you blew me, but that works too. Going to have to practice my audition song all day, every day.”

“It’s a miracle, I’m suddenly able to walk again,” Geralt muttered dryly, standing up on shaky legs. He felt like a newborn foal.

Jaskier helped him clean up in the shower. It would have been embarrassing if he hadn’t gone through something similar their freshman year. He'd burnt his arm on Roach’s engine while working on her. Jaskier helped him get dressed for a week afterwards. Back then, it had made Geralt feel weak but it brought them closer as roommates.

“Thank you,” he said as Jaskier wrapped a towel around him.

“Well, I am the the reason you’re sore. I think we’re even.” He replied, turning his attention to the mountain of skincare products next to their sink.

“I love you.”

Jaskier nearly dropped the tub of cream he was about to smear underneath his eyes.

“I love you too,” he said, smiling at Geralt through the mirror.

_So, how was it?_ Yennefer texted him later. 

_**I can’t walk. Going to lay in bed for a month.** _

_If you think this is bad, wait until we tag team you on your birthday._

Geralt rolled his eyes and tucked his phone under his pillow. Jaskier had finished cleaning up and was finally crawling into bed beside him.

“You better call into work for tomorrow.”

“Already took off this weekend.”

“Good, that means we can do it again tomorrow night.” Jaskier teased, spooning up against him. It wasn’t long until he was snoring directly into Geralt’s ear. 

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fic is so late (and I pulled an nighter to finish it) I posted before beta reading it. Sorry for any mistakes, I’m planning to read it and make corrections as soon as I wake up.
> 
> Also I know that no one asked but the title comes from the “Anything for You, Beyoncé” vine because I’m bad at titles so everything in this series will have vine titles.


End file.
